my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
King of the Hill
Storyline Hank Hill is an old fashioned, hardworking, beer drinking man who is trying to live in a modern Texas world. His wife is opinionated, his son is a disappointment, his friends are losers, and his father is oppressive. But through it all, Hank keeps a level head, a strong sense of morality, and by doing so keeps himself "King of the Hill". TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries (Heard once in "Edu-macating Lucky".) * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Door Open and Close * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Woman Screams in Horror * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Wood Clattering * Hollywoodedge, Baby Coo PE143901 * Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Car False Starts V8 Cl PE070101 * Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Honk Close Me CT052201/Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Honk Medium PE077001 * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard mostly in "The Petriot Act".) * Hollywoodedge, Horn Honk Midsized Ca PE297901 * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 (Heard once in "Spin of Choice".) * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 * Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 * Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 * Hollywoodedge, Semi By Fast Long Rumb PE294201 * Hollywoodedge, Semitruck Horn HonkD CT054301 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in "You gotta Believe".) * Hollywoodedge, Train Long From Dista PE064401 (Heard once in "Chasing Bobby".) * Hollywoodedge, V8 Car Start Peel Out PE072801 * Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING * Sound Ideas, ALARM, SMOKE DETECTOR - RESIDENTIAL SMOKE DETECTOR GOING OFF (Heard once in "Keeping Up with Out Joneses".) * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 * Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard in "Dances With Dogs".) * Sound Ideas, DOG, PUPPY - WHINING, WHIMPERING: OUTDOORS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING (Heard once in "Next of Shin".) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, LOTS OF CRACKLE, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CROSSING BELL - RAILROAD CROSSING BELL: RINGING 01 * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, HORN - DIESEL LOCOMOTIVE ENGINE: SOUND HORN, LONG (Heard once in "Chasing Bobby".) Image Gallery * King of the Hill/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 26 Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:ABC Family Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly